conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eternal Conquest Project
The World in-which cradles these civilization is known by many names, until a recent age all of the world was known in the most common tongue (Galtic) as Coetaq. The Galtic tongue and the many dialects has spread far and wide, people had assumed this continent was all there was to see, and Coetaq had florished. However dark times arose as many men had severed ties with nations, binding with other tribes to form what the world is today. Paired with not only the nationalist movements but the arrival of a horde of men known as the "Mettius" in the Galtic Language "The Hands." The Mettius had swept across much of Coetaq conqering many people, holding their empire for ten years before wide-spread rebellion set in as well as disasterous expansion attempts. In the time now Thirty years have passed since the Mettius have been dispelled, and many ancient logic had been lost in such a short time. However new forces rise up, and soon empires shall stand again perhaps to claim Coetaq as their own. =Zones= North Lands: The Harsh Lands of the north, where Winters are not easy and agriculture is hard to maintain. Dovnia: Steppes and plains, it is known for hard winters and easy summers. Gaddik: A hilley dense forest where the most savage of men are born. Faldonia: A very mountain-spotted region with thin forests and bizzare wild-life. Restuvia: A land between rivers, there are mighty pike and oak forests here. The Bahdim Penninsula: Known for a variety of climates, and home fo the southern desert, many sea-faring tribes had lived here. Yetoj: The southern most region of Coetaq's Mainland known for plains and thin forests. Xethno: Islands to the west in the sea, home to the Galtic race, and a vast desert to the east where civilization was born. Resith: Another continent that holds great jungles. =Religions= Galtic: Includes Cydonian Galts and Campania's variation of this religion Weir'Mer: The druidic collection of beliefes by tribes in the Gaddik Mountains. Frek'Dorist: Similar to Weir'Mer, it seemingly holds a more primal connection to the land and animals than all other beliefs. Seq'Khap: An ancient religion based around sacrifice and pleasure to the gods and priests. Trinaslovic: A barbaric belief in gods of metal. (Also probably the most silly) Novollum-Saamsti: The collection of beliefs of those who live on the North Land's penninsula. Anhunio: The beliefs of Imperio Maskia. Sla'huban: A monotheistic religion worshiped by many Turic Clans. =Bestiary= Humans are seemingly the only race of man. There are some mythical type beasts, but not many. For the most part things are similar to Earth. =Areas of Interest= Galta: The super-power of the world currently Campania: A rising, liberal Galtic power. Mettius: Once a vast empire, they are now shrouded in mystery. Chestok-Fream: The combined clans that had taken over most of the Weir'Mer clans. Vonnid Isle: Sea-raiders and pirates dwell here, accepting bribes to not attack nations. Seq'Khaur: An ancient empire that birthed Coetaq civilization. Novollum: Northmen with sharp axes. Trinaslovakia: Also known as Trinaslavia, they hold one of the most unique cultures on Coetaq. Xanslonder: Imperio Maskia: The Mask Empire in the North, home to a mighty race of men. =Mettius, and why they are important= The Mettius are an important and main antagonist faction, currently they were the world power, but are slowly crumbling. "It has been two generations since the hounds from the east had come from the desert... they conquered many tribes and many races of men. I was but a boy when I witnessed their conquest, they came armed with pikes, they had assaulted our shores! They came with tides of chaos, many men fell to the pikes, many trampled under their hooves! I saw it... most of Galta was in flames! I do not know what had happened afterwards, my family had taken me to the mainland. We had thought we were safe, narrowly escaping their navy, but when we landed onto the mainland... gods know where I was... we had found them there! Everywhere! The men from the east were everywhere, they came killing heroes and gods. All was hopeless, for three years people were hiding in piss filled trenches, and we grew strong. It would be in that time a hero was born. Mighty was he, the Galta colonists had banded together, the Galta colonists struck! It was Cleon the Elder who lead them, he was like a lion attacking prey! Pikes against pikes our men fought with valor! We had repelled them! The men from the east... they found themselves" the old man who had been narrating the story bursts into mad laughter, "dead at our heels! Yes, when I had returned home the men were gone... and times have been good since." -Sythum Carhoa , the mad bard The Effect they left and the prologue of this game Thirty years ago stories like this were present all over the east to all men, war had erupted between those of East Coetaq and Mettius. The war was a losing fight from the beginning for the Mettius, however behind them they left ruins and destruction. Furthermore they reminded the world of their heritage, and reminded everyone of the oldest of cultures. Even those in the North Lands have heared whispers and demented rumors of this war, it had given evidence of Galtic strength as well as others. Coetaq has been filled with petty wars, tribes of men fighting over land and resources! Yes, people have fallen to their old ways with-in these thirty years fighting over land. So easily people forget what is important, now it is up to you and your people to fight and become the conquerers of the world! Lay waste to all men that deny you strength, that is your goal! =Links= http://z9.invisionfree.com/Eternal_Conquest/index.php?act=idx All people interested in contributing must go here and sign up. This is a public project open to anyone and everyone. Category: Eternal Conquest